Great Alliance
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: The both of them started their relationship off the wrong foot. Even so, if given another chance, what would have come out of the alliance between these two powers?


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Pokemon" belong solely to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just something I wanted to write about. This takes place during the Diamond/Pearl saga. Enjoy.

* * *

He was alone.

It had been nearly a year since he had founded an island in the middle of the ocean in which he and his fellow clones would live in peace. The weather was good, and their whereabouts were unknown. With his power, no one could come to his island and leave alive. He was the guardian and protector and he did well to make sure that he and his clones lived in peace.

But it was too good to be true.

Even in his island paradise he was alone. The other clones were so frightened by him that they fled from him. All he wanted to was to ease the pain of utter solitude but even here, amongst his fellow clones, he was a freak.

What was his purpose anyway?

Was he going to stay in an island in which he was feared and viewed as an abomination, even amongst other freaks?

Even if he were to leave where would he go? The humans surely would not want him, he had tried to subjecate their entire race and had nearly succeeded. While he was sure that he had erased their memories, he could not help but feel that resentment from them to him. It was no use.

And other Pokemon?

Forget it. Even his clones feared and were disgusted with him. Normal Pokemon would never allow him to join them in their natural habitat. He could force himself on them, easily, but that would defeat the purpose.

He was an almighty being with near limitless power. No man, Pokemon nor machine could hope to harm him.

Alone.

When was he not alone? Deep in the recesses of his mind, he knew that he had lived through a time in which he was not alone, that there were those that accepted him for what he was and genuinely cared to be in his company.

Amber...

Why did that name plague his dreams? He felt as if it were a name that was special to him at one time, a name that for some reason brought comfort to him. Yet, he could not put a face to the name and he did not know whether Amber was human nor Pokemon.

One thing was for sure, it was a special name in which he felt comfort from. Perhaps he would find the answer one day. But that still did not help with his loneliness.

Then it hit him.

There was yet another time that he was not alone. Perhaps it was not as fond or warm as he had liked but nevertheless it was time in which his solitude was broken and that he felt somewhat content.

Giovanni.

Of course, how could he forget that man? A mere human (strong amongst his kind but nothing to him) speaking to him with neither fear nor disgust. A man who had offered him company and partnership. The first one who saw him as an equal.

It was the only time that he could recall ever having a purpose in life. Perhaps Giovanni was not the kindest human (he had figured that much) and that his words were not genuine but it could not be denied that he felt useful working with Team Rocket and that he was as content as he had been in a long, long time.

It was a long shot. He was not sure whether Giovanni would even remember him, much less accept him back at Team Rocket after what he had done, but anything was better than staying here in an island were he was not wanted.

He needed a purpose in life and Giovanni was the only one who could give that to him.

So he flew into the night sky, using his powers to levitate and push him off. His mind was made up, his destination laid before him.

He only prayed that he would be given a second chance.

* * *

It was deep in the night in Viridian City as the sky lines of Sylph Corp. and the Team Rocket Headquarters gleamed in the night light.

Most of the city residents were either asleep or dancing the night away at the various clubs downtown.

Not Giovanni though.

Having been head of the Team Rocket organization for nearly two decades, the concept of fun and vacation were foreign terms not found in his vocabulary. The man of thirty eight years of age worked long and hard. Putting in twelve to fifteen hour days was not out of the question for Giovanni and there were days in which he did not sleep at all.

Tonight was no different as he was working through some paper work. Expenses, payroll, front operations, contracts and personal were but a few of the items that Giovanni worked on a daily basis.

Giovanni scowled as he looked over one of the expenses and found that, once again, Jessie and James had managed to flub another mission and had destroyed nearly a thousand dollars worth of equipment. He would have fired them both ages ago had it not been for the boy's father, who was a essential business partner, and had asked Giovanni to employ the young man as a favor.

He was regretting the favor now but there was not much he could do about it. The contributions made by James' father more than made up for the losses he suffered so he did his best to put up with young man and his friend's antics.

And while he was on the subject, why did he have those bumbling idiots over at the Sinnoh region anyway? That entire region was full of unfriendly's and his influence over there was minimal at best. The only reliable contact he had was the mercenary and hunter, Jane, and even her alliance was fickle at best as he knew that she would betray him in an instant if the price was right.

He rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. Too much work and too little sleep he supposed, but he could not help it. He shook his head and resolved to at least finish the expenses before going to bed. It was already one in the morning and his day would start at five in the morning, with his workout and training regimen to keep fit.

As Giovanni was finishing up the last page of expenses, he heard a knock on the door.

He was somewhat surprised that someone would come see him at this time. He figured that it might be one of his executives or elites bringing him news.

"Come in." said Giovanni quite gruffly.

And in came his guest, the very last person, or thing that he had ever expected.

"Hello Giovanni, it has been a long time."

Giovanni could not believe his eyes. There in front of him was the single greatest achievement his company had ever produced, a being so powerful that none could touch it. And he was here now, in his office, in the middle of the night.

Mewtwo.

Many emotions were swirling inside of Giovanni. Anger, excitement, anticipation and even a bit of fear.

Even so, Giovanni kept his emotions under control and his face betrayed nothing but curt politeness.

"Mewtwo, what brings you here to my office at this hour?" asked Giovanni curtly.

Mewtwo studied the man before him. He looked somewhat older, the wrinkles in his face a bit more etched though his demeanor still had not changed. Again, Mewtwo was impressed that Giovanni still did not fear him, or at least, did not show his fear. Most other humans would have shrieked at this point in utter fright.

"My story is long and much time will be needed on your part. If you will lend me your ear then I will make sure to make it worth your while." replied Mewtwo.

Giovanni sighed in frustration a bit. He was not going to get any sleep tonight. Oh well, it was not as if he had any choices. If he refused, Mewtwo might kill him and he didn't want that, he had far too many plans to fulfill.

"This had better be good. I am a very busy man and I don't enjoy entertaining uninvited guests." replied Giovanni harshly.

Mewtwo nodded before he started speaking telepathically.

"Very well then. Over the past year, I have felt a sense of loss. While I lived amongst the other clones I have found, to my disappointment, that they did not accept me into their natural habitat. Perhaps I had wanted to live as my contemporary did so many years ago but I was denied the chance. They look upon me with fear and disgust. 'Why is that?' I often wondered. 'Should they not be grateful to me for giving them salvation?' It was very clear that even amongst other Pokemon, even clones, that they viewed me as nothing more than a freak of nature. I suppose I grew melancholy at the thought and often questioned what my purpose in life really is. After much deliberation on my part, I figured that no Pokemon nor human would ever accept me and I was either given the choice of living alone for the rest of my days or coming back to my predetermined purpose, which was to serve Team Rocket. So here I stand before you, Giovanni. I am willing to serve Team Rocket once more but on this condition. I do not wish to be bound to your will and subjected. If you can accept my terms then I will offer my services to you." said Mewtwo.

Giovanni could not believe his ears. Did Mewtwo actually want to join Team Rocket once more? Why, he was excited, almost jovial. In fact, he could not even remember the last time he was this happy.

Of course, being the professional that he is, he kept all of his emotions to himself and kept a face of solid stone.

"This is a very interesting proposition you make, Mewtwo. I do not know, your actions from last time make it difficult for me to decide." said Giovanni, trying to play hard ball and see if Mewtwo was sincere.

"I was forced to do your bidding, which was not what I wanted. You had promised to look upon me as an equal, as partners pursuing the same goal. If you plan to force me to your will, I will retaliate. It is as simple as that." replied Mewtwo.

"I see. Look, Mewtwo, I am what they call a buisnessman, Mewtwo. In order to make a profit I have to take risks and learn from my mistakes. I took a huge risk in your development. Millions of dollars going into labor, research and equipment. When you were born, I took you in, but I made a mistake. I admit that I went back on my word and that trust is essential to keep valuable partners." said Giovanni.

"What are getting at?" asked Mewtwo.

"Isn't it obvious. Those clones you saved never acknowledged what you did for them. Pokemon are nothing but animals, ingrates who cannot see the value of sacrifice. Your story does not surprise me, but you are not like other Pokemon. You are special and you have a greater purpose than to just wander about the wilds. If you can place your trust in me once more, then I will be more than happy to accept you back to Team Rocket." said Giovanni.

"How do I know that you will not subjugate me to your will like you do to your other Pokemon?" asked Mewtwo.

Giovanni knew that it was going to take a bit to convince Mewtwo but he was not going to mess up this time.

So he went over to his desk and opened the drawer and produced a paper with a dotted line for a signature at the bottom. He showed it to Mewtwo.

"What is this?" asked Mewtwo.

"This is an official contract to your employment to Team Rocket. As of now, I acknowledge, in dearest sincerity, that we are equals in pursuit of the same goals. Unlike other Pokemon, who are essentially our slaves, the signing of this contract makes you an offical partner and affiliate of Team Rocket. As such, you now have benefits and certain rights that you are now entitled to." said Giovanni.

Mewtwo took the paper and read it. The words did not make sense to him, but his powers soon made it to where he could read human writing and made sure to absorb every word to make sure that Giovanni was being honest. So far, everything Giovanni described seemed to be in there.

"Does this mean that I will be like those grunts then?" asked Mewtwo.

At this, Giovanni started to laugh loudly, which was surprising since Giovanni never laughed.

Mewtwo was somewhat perturbed by the outburst but did nothing and waited until Giovanni was ready to speak.

"Of course not Mewtwo. I do not consider my lowest employees my equal. This contract is for you to become one of our finest executives, a board member of Team Rocket. You will be in our board meetings, discussing financial plans, operations and such. You will become an offical partner of Team Rocket." said Giovanni with a smirk.

Mewtwo felt his hopes go up. As a Psyhic, he could tell the underlying feelings and intents of all living organisms. He could tell that Giovanni was being truly sincere at this point. With the signing of this contract, he knew that Giovanni could not change his mind if he decided to later on.

Even so, Mewtwo was a bit intimidated with his new role and decided to voice his concern.

"I do not understand your concept of economics, Giovanni. Money and finances are beyond me at the moment." said Mewtwo.

"Not to worry. You will instructed in the ways of the human world, how money is circulated and how to work the economy to our favor. You will learn quickly, I know it." said Giovanni.

"I have nothing to contribute. As far as I know, most of your partners have land or resources in which they offer for your alliance. I have nothing of the sort." said Mewtwo.

"It is alright, all of that will come in time. You can make your contribution by going out into the field in the meanwhile. With your powers, no mission will be impossible for us." said Giovanni.

"What if your partners do not accept me? They are human and I'm a Pokemon. How do I know that they will not look at me in disgust and fright?" asked Mewtwo in concern.

"I guarantee nothing of the sort happens. They either accept you or we break ties with them. It is as simple as that." said Giovanni.

Mewtwo seemed relieved at the fact that Giovanni had all this covered. Already he was brimming with anticipation. He would have a purpose now.

"It is very late Mewtwo and we need to retire for the night. Even so, I am glad that you decided to come back to us. You can find some spare quarters in the hallway, second door to the right. It's probably locked but I'm sure you can open it no problem." said Giovanni with a grin.

"Very well. I thank you for giving me this opportunity." said Mewtwo as he soon nodded.

Both looked at each other with mutual respect and they soon headed for their quarters.

* * *

Time soon passed and Mewtwo began to fit into his role very well. While his human companions were a bit unnerved at his presence, he meant them no harm and they soon grew used to his presence.

Being a Psyhic type, Mewtwo learned very quickly and soon became the Head of Financial Services in the Team Rocket branch. It was a bit unnerving to see a Pokemon like Mewtwo in a suit and tie and Mewtwo found his work long and difficult.

Even so, he had never felt better. The work gave him a sense of purpose and accomplishment and he strived to do the best that he could.

Giovanni was initially concerned that if he gave Mewtwo too much freedom that he might run amok but that fear soon died as he realized the Mewtwo was perfectly content just having a purpose in life.

Mewtwo soon grew wealthy enough to own land and was the owner of several front companies, including over a hundred strip malls over the Kanto, Hoen and Sinnoh regions.

Of course, there would be times in which Mewtwo would have to take the suit off and don his armor as he was sent to the field ever so often. His first mission had actually been with the mercenary, Jane, and she had a mind to actually freeze him with that contraption of hers.

Jane was warned by Giovanni to not even try to capture Mewtwo but she tried anyway and doing so nearly cost her life.

Ever after, she was wary of Mewtwo and never did try to capture him again.

On his part, Mewtwo did enjoy going outside every once in a while and though he did get bored from time to time as most of the Pokemon and trainers he dealt with were easily handled by his Psyhic powers.

There soon came a time when he actually battled legendary Pokemon and these battles actually pushed him. He knew that these legendary pokemon would be slaves to Team Rocket but he did not care. As far as he was concerned, Pokemon did not give a damn about him while the humans were willing to give him a second chance. His alligance was absolutely clear.

He had fought and subdued Jiirachi, Celebi, Mespirit, Zapdos, Articuno and Zapdos rather easily but some others were much tougher.

When Teams Magma and Aqua attempted to awaken Groudon, Kyorge and Rayquaza, Mewtwo was sent to subdue the three and subject them to Team Rocket. That battled went long and hard but in the end, Mewtwo was victorious.

Even Deoxys fell to Mewtwo though that was probably the hardest battle Mewtwo had ever had to fight. The extraterrestrial Pokemon could manipulate its DNA at will, constantly shifting forms to account for Mewtwo's attacks.

Mewtwo honestly thought that he was going to die in this battle but once again pulled through as he finally was able to find a brain wave he could hold on to and subjugate Deoxys to his will.

He even managed to fight that kid, Ash and Pikachu once more though they were no match for him. Like Giovanni, he wondered as to why Jessie and James pursued this Pikachu, who he viewed nothing more than trash.

In the end, he did not even bother taking either the Pikachu nor Ash with him. They were of no threat to him and Team Rocket.

So it was no surprise that with Mewtwo's help Team Rocket managed to buy out and integrate Teams Magma, Aqua and Galaxy to their rule. Life was going good for Mewtwo.

* * *

After about ten years or so, Mewtwo soon began to feel another need. While he was glad that he had a purpose, he felt a yearning in which he never thought he would feel.

He wanted a mate.

Mewtwo had asked himself whether he could ask for such a favor from Giovanni. The two had become close friends and Mewtwo finally decided to ask Giovanni.

So once again, it was late at night when Mewtwo soon knocked on Giovanni's door.

"Come in." said Giovanni gruffly.

"Sorry for disturbing you at this hour Giovanni but there is something that I need to ask from you." said Mewtwo as he entered.

"Anything Mewtwo, anything you want I'll give to you." said Giovanni with a smile.

"I-I want a mate. I know that this sounds rather selfish of me but this urge has not gone away and I desire to be with another." said Mewtwo.

Giovanni was rather surprised that Mewtwo would ask such a favor but he supposed that it was going to happen sooner or later. Still, he could not deny Mewtwo this favor. Mewtwo never asked for favors so he figured that he could do this for him.

"Mewtwo, I cannot gurantee that we can create another of your kind but that will not stop me from trying. Meet me tomorrow in the lab so that we can take a sample of your DNA so that we can get started." said Giovanni.

"You mean it?" asked Mewtwo.

"I reward those who help me Mewtwo and I can say with utter confidence that you have helped me more than even you can realize. Team Rocket has gone from only a Kanto region organization to a world wide conglomerate with you and me as the most powerful people on this planet. All of this could not have been done without your ingenuity and power. This is the least that I can do." replied Giovanni.

"Thank you, Giovannai, I am more than grateful." said Mewtwo humbly.

"The pleasure is all mine...friend."

* * *

The replication of another Mew was not easy the first time, it certainly wasn't the second. Even so, mistakes made in the past were learned from and the process of cloning was much more successful. In fact, Team Rocket had already made several clones of the legendary Pokemon, including Articnuo and Celebi, both of which were the easiest to replicate.

The market of cloned legendaries was a huge cash cow for Team Rocket and brought in nearly ten percent of Team Rocket's total revenue.

Yet the replication of another Mew was still difficult and already, one clone had died mid-term. Still, neither Giovanni nor Mewtwo were willing to give up and after a year and half of trying, they were rewarded.

Inside the gigantic tube was a Mew clone. The technology was much better as this clone looked nearly identical to the original Mew. The differences were minor. This Mew clone was colored a light orange as opposed to pink and it was a bit bigger though no where near the size of Mewtwo.

Even so, Mewtwo could not take his eyes of her when they were there in the lab, along with the other scientests..

"How do you like her? Looks almost exactly like the real thing, right?" asked Giovanni with a grin as he patted Mewtwo's back.

"S-She's beautiful." replied Mewtwo in awe.

"Yes, she sure is. And she's yours to have when the time comes." replied Giovanni.

"Do you think she'll accept me though? I'm ugly to behold and my features are warped." said Mewtwo in concern.

"Don't worry about it Mewtwo. As long as you don't threaten her I'm sure that she'll accept you." said Giovanni.

"I hope you're right." replied Mewtwo.

"I know I am. Anyway, have you thought of a name for her? I doubt you would want her to be called Mewthree or Mewtwo V 2.0." said Giovanni.

"Can't say that I have. What name can I give that would suit her? Wait! I know. I remember when I back long ago when I was in solitude that one name would often assauge my depression. I do not know why this name comforts me so but I feel that it will suit my new mate." said Mewtwo.

"What is the name you have in mind?" asked Giovanni.

"How does 'Amber' sound?" asked Mewtwo.

"Perfect." replied Giovanni.

* * *

The day soon came when Amber finally did awaken.

Of course she was frightened by all the noise going about her and, upon finding herself inside a huge tube full of liquid, she glowed with a blue psychic power and broke the glass around her, just as her predecessor did so many years ago.

At once all the scientests were around her, clapping and congratulating themselves.

"Who am I and why am I here?" asked the newly awakened Mew.

At once, from the crowd, she saw a strange figure approach her in a white lab coat. He looked human, yet he did not.

"You are here in Rocket Facility 46 on the Island of Gob. You were created here." replied the figure.

"I see. Then what was I created for then? To be a tool used for human whim? Is that my purpose?" asked the Mew harshly.

Mewtwo could not help but feel a terrible sense of irony. Who could have guessed that he would have been on this side of the test tube, talking to a created, cloned Pokemon.

"Fear not, such a terrible destiny will not befall you." replied Mewtwo.

"How would you know? You were born from the womb, showered with love and affection I presume. How would you know the utter wretchedness of being created for sole purpose of being a slave?" asked the Mew harshly.

"Because, my dear Amber, I too was created just like you." said Mewtwo as he took his lab coat off and revealed himself as Mewtwo before his newly created mate.

Amber could not believe her eyes. There, in front of her, was another of her kind, created just like she was.

"Y-You were also-?"

"Yes. I was cloned just like you. Unfortunately, I was not met with the same tenderness as you. I was ignored while the humans congratulated themselves. They did not care for my life, only of what use I would be to them. I have been through several hardships over my life. I guarantee that you will not suffer like I have." said Mewtwo.

"I see. Then what purpose do I have then?" asked Amber.

"You were created from my DNA. I have lived a long time as the only representative of my species. I have been shunned by other Pokemon and it has only been recently that humans have accepted me as their own. Even so, I still yearned for another of my kind. Thus, the reason for your creation. I will not force this on you if you do not wish it but I only ask for you to keep me company, as another one of my species. If not, I will secure your release and you can live on your own in the wild. The choice is yours." said Mewtwo.

Amber looked over at him and noticed that despite his warped appearance and menacing voice, he was soul tormented with much pain and solitude. Despite being able to live alongside humans, he was still alone in this wide world.

Something told her that he was sincere and that he would not harm her in any way. She made up her mind.

"If that be my true purpose then I suppose that we can get acquainted with each other. I doubt that there are any others of my kind in the wild anyway." replied Amber.

Mewtwo felt utter joy at hearing her decision. He almost wanted to lift off and fly around. Even so, he kept his emotion in control.

"I am glad to hear that. Perhaps we can become friends in the near future." said Mewtwo.

"Sure, why not? Anyway, why am I named Amber?" asked the Mew clone.

"It's...a name that has been special to me all my life. I do not remember anyone bearing that name, neither human nor Pokemon but still, it is special. The name alone has kept me going, even through the bleakest of times. So I named you as such, for you are special, special in my eyes." replied Mewtwo.

Amber could not help but blush a bit when she heard this declaration from Mewtwo. Perhaps keeping him company was not going to be so bad after all.

"I-I'm honored to have been given such a name if it holds that much significance to you. I will do my best to make sure that my company is to your liking." replied Amber.

"I look forward to it." replied Mewtwo.

* * *

In the end, Mewtwo and Amber became mates but due to being cloned, both Mewtwo and Amber were sterile. Giovanni had offered to make another clone of them so that they could have a child but they refused. They were content just to be in each other's company.

Years passed and Team Rocket grew more and more powerful. Giovanni and his Board of Trustees (one of which Mewtwo was a prominent member) could be said to be the most powerful humans/pokemon in the entire world.

At the age of fifty, Giovanni soon decided to retire. Seeing the relationship between Mewtwo and Amber ignited a long dead fire in him to want to find love again. He offered the company over to Mewtwo, but Mewtwo declined. He was content in his position of Head of Financial Services and besides, being head of the company meant less time in the field, something Mewtwo was not willing to compromise since he enjoyed going out from time to time.

The company was handed over to one of board members but things at Team Rocket just did not feel the same without Giovanni. Mewtwo soon resigned from his position and he too, retired along with his mate, Amber.

Having more money than he could possibly conceive (records state that Mewtwo's gross income from the Strip Malls alone numbered an annual income of over ten million dollars net. This did not include his wages at Team Rocket nor the other assets he possessed. It is rumored that Mewtwo is actually a billionaire.) he bought a small cottage in the outskirts of Viridian, near the forest, in which he decided to live the rest of his life in peace with Amber.

Giovanni moved to Pallet Town to escape from the city life. Having lived nearly three decades in a life of high money and crime, Giovanni was tired and wanted to live the rest of his days honestly. There, he met Delia Ketchum in the super market one day.

He was instantly drawn to forty year old woman and resolved that she would be the one.

A year of making friends with each other and another year of dating was what constitute their relationship. With his finances, he set up a huge retirement fund for Delia in the likely chance that he die before she did and (at her insistence) set up a college fund for Ash as he soon started to go College to pursue a major in Pokemon Breeding.

Things did become fun when the twenty year old Ash saw Giovanni embracing his mother in couch and tried to fight him the first time they met.

Of course Giovanni beat him soundly before Delia told Ash that Giovanni and her were going out and that he should mind his manners.

Ash wasn't too happy about that but he soon came around when he saw that Giovanni genuienly loved his mother.

Of course Giovanni and Mewtwo kept in contact with each other. Old grudges were soon forgotten between Mewtwo, Ash and Giovanni and they soon got along alright.

It was one night when Giovanni took a stroll outside Pallet that Mewtwo showed up before him.

"Good evening Mewtwo. Decided to get some fresh air?" asked Giovanni.

"Well, yes. Amber has made many friends in Viridan forest and she keeps inviting the Pokemon to our house. I wouldn't mind so much if they all didn't screech in fear the moment they saw me. No matter what she tells them, her friends keep thinking that I'm going to kill them all. So I figured that if she decides to have company then I'll leave to spare them the fright." said Mewtwo.

"Very harsh, my friend. I'm sorry to hear that." replied Giovanni.

"It's fine. I know that Amber will always be there for me and that is what counts. I don't care what the other Pokemon think of me." said Mewtwo.

"Right you are. If they cannot see that you are a true friend through and through then it's their loss I say." said Giovanni.

It was at this point that Mewtwo stared up into the sky before speaking once more.

"How strange how our destines have now come nearly full circle. It seems so long ago the last time I stepped into your office in the middle of the night so that I can work for Team Rocket once more." said Mewtwo.

"Indeed. I remember being flummoxed because Jessie and James managed to destroy yet another one of our machines. If I came across as rude then apologize right now for it. I did not mean to take my frustrations out on you." said Giovanni.

"No harm was done, Giovanni. Besides, I don't blame you. Even after all this time, those idiots STILL can't complete a mission. Perhaps they should take advantage of the Rocket Fund and go to school so that they can get a decent education." said Mewtwo.

"Oh yes, that's right. I never fired them despite their worthlessness and now they have enough seniority for a Rocket Fund. I would have never imagined." laughed Giovanni as he tried to picture the two buffoons trying to go to college.

"You really are too kind Giovanni." said Mewtwo sarcastically.

"Very funny Mewtwo. Oh well, it seems yet even more of the companies money is going to be spent on those two, undeserving idiots. Even so, I genuinely hope for their success and that they take advantage of the Rocket Fund as soon as possible." said Giovanni.

For a moment, there nothing but silence as the Kricketunes were humming out chirps and such into the night air. Soon, Mewtwo spoke.

"Giovanni, I want to thank you. Despite our inital misunderstanding in the beginning of our relationship you have been nothing but supportive of me. I don't think I have ever been happier in my entire life. Despite everything I have experienced these past years I can honestly say that you are my only true friend. I would not be here without you." said Mewtwo humbly.

For the first time since his childhood, Giovanni felt his eyes water a bit at Mewtwo's declaration. It was because he was probably feeling the same himself.

"I-I'm honored Mewtwo. Despite everything, I can relate to you to some extent. I never did have any friends. Sure I had acquaintances but a friend I could trust, never. So I say to you that you are my only friend as well. You have opened my eyes as such and now I feel that I can trust others once again. Without you, I don't think I would have ever met Delia. So I too want to thank you as well." said Giovanni with a grin on his face.

So they stood there in silence before Giovanni offered his hand. Mewtwo saw it before extending his own and grasping it. Both shook each other's hand vigorously in a sign of respect and friendship.

"Then the pleasure is all mine and I am honored. I shall be going now, however. Please try to keep in touch." said Mewtwo.

"Wait, I have a favor to ask of you Mewtwo." said Giovanni.

"You asking favors? That is very unlike you Giovanni." said Mewtwo.

"I know this is sudden but I was wondering if you are willing to be my best man. Delia and I are soon going to be married and I would be grateful if you could do this for me." said Giovanni.

Mewtwo stood there for a while before turning to Giovanni.

"It would be my honor, Giovanni."

* * *

Author's Note: Very far fetched story, I know but just something I thought up of. Hope you all like it.


End file.
